clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of games and features in Club Penguin
This is a list of games and features in Club Penguin: Areas Mountain Games *Sled Racing Features None Other Information *There are fireworks at the mountain on New Year's Day and 4th of July. Ski Village Games *Find Four *Ice fishing Features *Tour booth *How to be a Great Tour Guide Information None Beach Games Jet Pack Adventure Features Sometimes the Migrator is docked here. Other Information *It's a great place to relax in the Sun. *Sometimes you see the Migrator docked at the Beach. *The Beach is the home of the Lighthouse. rockhopper's migrator at the beach Dock Games *Hydro Hopper Features None Other Information *The Dock is one of the most popular rooms in Club Penguin. *The Dock sometimes has a giant castle, which is only found at parties. *The game Hydro Hopper was once called Ballistic Biscuit, but then was changed after complaints by penguins, changed by a poll. Town Games *Bean Counters *DJ3K *Dance Contest *Paint By Letters *Astro Barrier *Thin Ice 1,000,000 coins Features None Other Information *It's the main room in Club Penguin. *It's one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. It has not changed very much over the years. *It's always decorated for any party. *In Penguin Chat 3 it snowed here. Snow Forts Games None Features *Clock Tower *A message about the clock and Penguin Standard Time. Other Information *It was intended for use in snowball fights, but this honor actually went to the Dojo. *There is a target that will spin around when hit with a snowball. Ice Rink Games *Hockey Features Penguins will slide when walking about in the Ice Rink. Other Information *You can sit on the bench to be in the crowd and root for a team. Plaza Games *Pizzatron 3000 *Puffle roundup Features None Other Information *It's one of the main rooms in Club Penguin. *It had not changed until the stage came to the plaza, as there were tables outside, probably for the Pizza Parlor. Forest Games None Features None Other Information *It's a great place for camping. Cove Games Catchin' Waves Features Binoculars Other Information *It has a surf hut and a lifeguard chair. Buildings Ski Lodge Games *Find Four *Ice Fishing Features None Other Information *The Ski Lodge has a cuckoo clock, and it appears every half hour. *There's a mullet on the wall. *If you play Ice Fishing, you will be able to see almost every non civilized creature on Club Penguin, including fish and crabs. Lodge Attic Games *Find Four Features None Other Information There is a giant rocking horse that is larger than three penguins standing on top of one another. Everyday Phoning Facility Games None Features Elite Penguin Force Test Lighthouse .]] Games None Features Stage Other Information *It's the tallest building in Club Penguin. *The Lighthouse has a stage. *You can make your own music if using an instrument. Beacon Games *Jet Pack Adventure Features *Telescope Other Information *The Beacon holds the Lighthouse spotlight. *Rockhopper can be seen through the telescope when he is going to come to club Penguin. Coffee Shop Games *Bean Counters Features None Other Information *It's a great place to relax and chat. *It's one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. Book Room Library.]] Games *Mancala *Paint by Letters **My Puffle **Burnt Out Bulbs **Lime Green Dojo Clean Features *Library *"How to play Mancala" sign Other Information None Dance Club Games *DJ3K *Dance Contest Features None Other Information *It's a great place to dance. *It has a dance floor, 4 speakers and a DJ table. *Most of the time a green puffle is there. Dance Lounge Games *Thin Ice *Astro Barrier Features None Other Information *It's a great place to chat after dancing. *Despite being above the relatively loud Night Club, it's surprisingly peaceful. Gift Shop Games None Features Forever *Penguin Style Before *Big Wigs Other Information *Here you can buy a lot of Clothing items (but only if you're a member). 118 Pet Shop Games *Puffle Roundup Features *Love your Pet *Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle Other Information None The Stage Games None Features *The Script *Costume Trunk Other Information None. Pizza Parlor Games *Pizzatron 3000 Features None Other Information *There's a stage with a piano, three tables with two chairs each, a reception desk, and a large stove. Mine Shack Games none Features *Community Garden Other Information No one knows who built the Mine Shack. You end up here when you finish a game of Cart Surfer. Underground Boiler Room Games None Features *Old News Other Information *It gives electricity and heat to Club Penguin. *This room originally lacked electricity, and only a few penguins knew about it. Cave Games None Features *Pool Other Information *The Cave has a lifeguard chair. *No one knows who built the Cave. Mine Games *Cart Surfer *Puffle Rescue Features A path that leads to the Cave Mine. Other Information None Secret rooms Mine Shack Games None Features *Community Garden Other Information *No one knows who built the Mine Shack. *You end up here when you finish a game of Cart Surfer. Iceberg Games *Aqua Grabber Features None Other Information *It's a popular place for parties. *Penguins like to try to tip the Iceberg, but nobody has succeeded yet. *Like the mountain, you can see fireworks for New Year's Day and the 4th July fireworks. Dojo Games Card-Jitsu (Friendly, Competition and Sensei Modes) -NOTE: You do not earn coins, but you can earn Belts and eventually become ninjas Features Talk to Sensei Other Information *Sensei built the Dojo. *It's a good place for snowball fights. *Sensei lives here on his green cushion. Dojo Courtyard Games None Features None Other Information *This room was buried under snow for a long time. Penguins helped to dig it out *There is a beautiful mountain scenery from here, and you can even see a waterfall. Ninja Hideout Games Card-Jitsu (Friendly Mode) Features *4 Gongs of different sizes on the walls. Throw a snowball or click on one to make a sound. *Martial Artworks Catalog. Other Information *This room was a mystery for a long time. There were many rumors about where the ninja hideout is. Some of these are the Dojo, one of the Three Little Islands, Rockhopper Island and many more... *Only ninjas who have beaten the Sensei in Card-Jitsu and have earned the Ninja Mask may enter this room. Fire Dojo Games Card-Jitsu Fire (Friendly, Competition and Sensei Modes) Features (Please insert features) Other Information *Only member ninjas who have purchaced the Amulet have access. Water Dojo Games Card-jitsu Water (Friendly, Competition and Sensei Modes) Features (Please insert features) Other Information *Only member ninjas who have purchaced the Amulet have access. (Note: You Do Not Have To Be A Fire Ninja To Become A Water Ninja). EPF Command Room Games *Secret Missions **You do not earn coins, but you can earn Awards, such as letters, medals and gifts. Features *Mission Console *VR Room Other Information *When you become an EPF agent, you get an EPF Spy Phone. *You enter there from the Everyday Phoning Facility in the Ski Village. The Migrator Upper Deck Games None Features None Other Information *It's the main room of the Migrator. *You can see Yarr sitting on the sails. *You used to be able to read Rockhopper's Journal here. Crow's Nest Games None Features Snow Cannon 3000 Other Information *It has a pirate flag, a Snow Cannon 3000, a barrel of gunpowder, and a pile of large snowballs. *It has a beautiful view of the sea. *You can see Yarr sitting on the sails. *Rockhoper's pirate flag has a puffle with bones crossed at the back of it while the real pirate flag has a skull instead of a puffle Ship Hold Games None Features Rockhopper's Rare Items Catalog Other Information *This is where Rockhopper stores all his items. You can see them on the left side. rockhopper at dock Captain's Quarters Games Treasure Hunt Features *Notice Board *"How to play Treasure Hunt" sign Other Information *You need a Key to enter. *Rockhopper gave many excuses as to why he did not let penguins enter (such as 'it's in a mess' or 'I need some private space to write my maps') but eventually let us enter when we helped him fix The Migrator. *You can see the Friendship Bracelet that Bambadee gave Rockhopper and the Camera that Aunt Arctic gave him. External links *Mini Game Tutorials Trivia *Games aren't usually decorated for parties. The only exception was Treasure Hunt, when it was decorated for the Christmas Parties. *Recently, Billybob said there would be a new game coming soon. See also *Club Penguin Category:Lists Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Interface Category:Glorious Articles